marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Gamora
|age = 28 (Zehoberei years) |title = Galaxy-Class Killer |movie = Guardians of the Galaxy Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Avengers: Infinity War (unreleased) |comic = Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude |actor = Zoe Saldana |status = Deceased (Original) Alive (2014 version)}} Gamora is a former assassin and a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. She became the adopted daughter of Thanos after he killed her entire race. She served him for years before betraying him in an attempt to free herself from his ways. She was hired to steal the Orb, and became caught up in the Quest for the Orb, becoming friends with the other members of the Guardians of the Galaxy. After the Battle of Xandar, she left to work with them all. Having made a deal with the Sovereign to kill the Abilisk, Gamora was able to take back custody of her fugitive sister Nebula with the intention of finally bringing her to justice in Xandar. The mission to punish Nebula was delayed however when Gamora and the Guardians came into contact with Ego, the long lost father of Star-Lord. While Ego claimed to just want to bond with his son, Gamora was suspicious and, alongside Nebula who had freed herself, discovered Ego's evil intentions to destroy and rebuilt the universe, so the Guardians teamed up to destroy the living planet, succeeding despite Yondu Udonta sacrificing his life. Biography Raised by Thanos Deadliest Woman in the Galaxy When Gamora was very young, the interplanetary warlord Thanos killed every member of her species, the Zehoberei. Thanos killed Gamora's parents in front of her, but spared her and raised her as his own child. As she aged he cybernetically changed her body, trying to transform her into the ultimate weapon. Gamora trained under the tutelage of Ronan the Accuser as a Galaxy-Class Killer alongside Korath and the Luphomoid known as Nebula. Gamora and Nebula considered each other sisters, and both shared great enmity towards Thanos for destroying their childhoods. Thanos had Nebula and Gamora spar against each other with Gamora winning every match. In response, Thanos would 'upgrade' Nebula every time she lost causing Nebula to grow to resent her sister. Upon reaching adulthood, Gamora and Nebula sought the powerful item known as the Orb for Thanos under the command of Korath the Pursuer. On the planet Praxius IX, while following a false lead on the Orb, Nebula found herself ensnared by an impenetrable Laser Thorn Energy Net. Under Thanos' orders, Gamora left Nebula behind, leaving her only a large knife with which to cut herself out of the netting. The experience drove a great wedge between the two sisters, and also strengthened Gamora's bitterness towards Thanos. As the years passed, Gamora's skills earned her Thanos' favoritism, which only proved to strengthen the growing wedge in her relationship with Nebula. In time, Gamora built up the reputation as the "Deadliest Woman in the Galaxy".Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Quest for the Orb Betraying Ronan the Accuser ]] Thanos lent Gamora's and Nebula's services to Ronan the Accuser, whom Thanos had hired to find the Orb in exchange for the complete annihilation of Xandar. This was the final straw for Gamora, who was unwilling to assist Thanos and Ronan in killing millions of innocent lives. Her opportunity for freedom eventually came in the form of Taneleer Tivan, who sought to add the Orb to his collection, and hired Gamora to bring it to him once she or Ronan located it. ]] Knowing that the Orb falling into the hands of either Ronan or Thanos would spell doom for the galaxy, and wishing to make up for past crimes, Gamora accepted the job, intending to sell it to the Collector and escape from their control. As they left the meeting, Gamora was confronted by Nebula, who believed that she intended to take a leadership position over her. Gamora left the Dark Aster with a team of Sakaarans, whom she killed on her way to Xandar.Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic Meeting Star-Lord ]] Gamora traced the Orb to Peter Quill, a human outlaw and associate of the intergalactic smugglers group, the Ravagers. Pursuing him to Xandar, Gamora ambushed Quill just as he was trying to sell the artifact to a Broker. Her planned attack was thrown off, however, when the criminal duo of Rocket Raccoon and Groot arrived, also seeking Quill who had a high bounty on his head from Yondu Udonta. In the confusion, Quill fled. Gamora and the two thugs raced after Quill, causing quite an uproar as Gamora continued to try to take the Orb, using her incredible assassin skills to stay ahead in the fight. Eventually, Gamora pinned Quill, but his quick thinking allowed him to free himself; when Rocket and Groot trapped Quill, Gamora threw Rocket away and cut off Groot's arms before trying to take Quill. However Quill was able to use his gun to knock out Gamora before the Nova Corps intervened and arrested the four for civil disruption.Guardians of the Galaxy Kyln ]] The four were then shipped offworld and sent to the Kyln for incarceration. Once they arrived they made their way through the prison under armed guards, Peter Quill demanded to know what was so special about the Orb but Gamora refused to answer, Rocket Raccoon then antagonized her by reminding her of her crimes across the galaxy. Gamora then witnessed Quill getting assaulted when he attempted to get his Walkman back from a guard. ]] Having stepped into the prison, every inmate immediately turned their attention to Gamora, taunting her with threats and throwing rubbish at her. Rocket Raccoon explained it was due to many of the inmates having lost their families to Thanos and Ronan the Accuser, despite the endless threats, Gamora remained calm, telling Quill that nothing she could experience here would compare to what she had experienced while working for Thanos. ]] The same night, Gamora was dragged out of her cell by Moloka Dar and a team of angry prisoners who wished to murder her. She found herself being saved by one of the inmates, Drax, whose wife and family had been murdered by Ronan. Drax explained that he wished to kill Gamora himself in order to briefly satisfy his hatred, but was stopped by Quill, who arrived and convinced Drax that he needed her to get to Ronan. While initially distrustful of each other, Gamora offered to split Tivan's payment with Quill, Rocket, and Groot if they assisted her in escaping from the prison. Prison Break The next day, Rocket Raccoon came up with a plan to get them out of the prison, which involved stealing an inmates false leg, a guard's security band and a Quardrix battery. Groot accidentally started their escape early and Gamora focused her efforts on getting the guard's armband. She quickly found the guard who almost allowed Moloka Dar to murder her and ripped it from his arm. With the armband ready, Gamora rejoined the rest of the group in the prison's control terminal, she found that they had been joined by Drax the Destroyer who wished to stay with her until they found Ronan the Accuser. The criminals completed their escape when Rocket Raccoon turned off the anti-gravity in the prison and flew the prison terminal outside. They then fled the Kyln to the Milano, however Quill insisted upon staying behind to collect something he had lost, as a sign of trust, he left the Orb with Gamora. 's return]] The group waited for Quill while flying outside of the prison, however Rocket Raccoon insisted that they leave without him, Gamora refused when she realised that Quill had not in fact given her the Orb but had kept it with him. Rocket continued to demand they leave before their ship was shot out of space, but Gamora insisted that they not leave without the Orb. Quill emerged a few minutes later, flying across space and onto the ship, he gave Gamora the real Orb before informing Drax that he had left to collect his walkman, to which Drax call Quill an imbecile. and Drax discuss the Orb]] On the Milano the group discussed what was to be done with the Orb, Drax the Destroyer suggested that if it was a weapon they should use it to destroy Ronan the Accuser, leading to a fierce argument between him and Gamora. Quill calmed the situation down insisting that no one must kill anyone on board his ship. Gamora refused to give Quill any more information about where they were going or who her buyer was, leading to Quill telling her that she should begin trusting him more, Gamora told Quill she would never work with someone like him and then mocked him by telling him that his ship was filthy. Trouble on Knowhere on Knowhere]] .|Gamora and Star-Lord|Guardians of the Galaxy (film)}} Arriving on Knowhere, a remote criminal outpost in space built in the giant severed-head of a celestial, the group decided to relax while waiting to meet Gamora's contact, Taneleer Tivan. Gamora and Peter Quill shared a brief moment while she cleaned her sword where Quill explained his need to get his walkman back due to it being a gift from his mother. Quill let Gamora listen to the music and tried to seduce her, which ended with Gamora harshly rejecting Quill's advances, as she was aware of his reputation. ]] Their conversation was interrupted when a fight broke out between the drunk Rocket Raccoon, Groot and Drax the Destroyer after the latter called Rocket vermin and Rocket mocked Drax's past. Quill and Gamora were able to break up the fight and convinced Rocket to put down his weapon and wait until they had collected their money from the Collector. Drax however refused and stormed off, furious that he had still been unable to kill Ronan the Accuser, Gamora let him go as she felt that they did not need his help. Meeting the Collector When Taneleer Tivan finally met with the group, he greeted Gamora with a kiss to the hand, noting how wonderful it was to finally meet her. Tivan became distracted by Groot as he had never seen a member of Groot's species before. Gamora then suggested that they continue what they had come to discuss; Star-Lord then pulled the Orb from his jacket pocket and attempted to hand it to the Collector, only to briefly drop it on the floor. ]] The Collector showed great enthusiasm as he began to open the Orb, explaining that the Orb was in fact a containment device that held an Infinity Stone. Tivan showed the incredible power of the stone which had been used thousands of years before to destroy entire planets. Before the group could accept their payment, Tivan's assistant, Carina, attempted to take the stone, only to unintentionally tap into its power and trigger a massive explosion that killed Carina and destroyed much of Tivan's collection. argue]] Barely escaping with their lives, Gamora hastily resealed the stone into the Orb and left. Finally realizing the true danger of the Orb, Gamora decided to deliver the Orb to the Nova Corps where it would be safest. Rocket Raccoon was horrified when he saw that they were keeping it and suggested that they give it to Ronan the Accuser as a peace offering, Star-Lord then suggested that they give it to a friend of his who would offer a great payment for it. Gamora was furious at the suggestion and attempted to leave with the Orb. Skirmish on Knowhere ]] Before Gamora could escape, Ronan the Accuser and his forces suddenly arrived, having been called to Knowhere by Drax the Destroyer who intended to kill his enemy. Gamora, Star-Lord and Rocket Raccoon managed to get to Mining Pods in an attempt to escape, but Nebula led her soldiers in a chase after them, focusing their efforts on killing Gamora and stealing the Orb back. In the ensuing chaos, Nebula continued to engage Gamora in an aerial battle that resulted in Gamora being forced to fly her mining pod into deep space where it malfunctioned and she became trapped. Gamora continued to try and reason with her sister, insisting that if Ronan the Accuser got his hands on the Orb, he would kill everyone in the universe. Nebula refused to listen and destroyed Gamora's ship, resulting in her being blown into deep space and the Orb stolen. Quill managed to rescue Gamora before she could die from space exposure, and the two were picked up by the Ravagers. Joining Forces The leader of the Ravagers and Quill's former father figure, Yondu Udonta, immidately began beating up Quill in revenge for him betraying them. Eventually Gamora managed to convince Udonta of the danger the Orb posed in Ronan's hands. In the end he agreed to help them in retaking the Orb from Ronan, who was now making his way to Xandar with the intention of destroying it. Their conversation was interrupted when Rocket Raccoon and Drax the Destroyer threatened to blow up the ship if Udonta did not give Quill and Gamora back to them. With the situation quickly resolved, Gamora and Quill spoke with Rocket, Groot, and Drax, Gamora onboard the Milano and tried to convince them to join them and the Ravagers in a final battle against Ronan the Accuser. Quill pitched his idea of a plan but the group were not convinced, as it would likely result in their deaths, in the end however, Gamora told Quill she would be happy to die with her friends and the rest of the group also agreed. explain their plan]] Quill and Gamora explained the details of the plan to Yondu Udonta and his army of Ravagers, with Gamora explaining how they would engage his army of Sakaarans and use the distraction to board the ship where her knowledge of the layout would help them find and kill Ronan. They also made it clear how deadly the Orb was and how Ronan must not be allowed to touch the planet's surface as it would result in it's complete destruction. The Ravagers were handing containment Orbs to use to steal the stone back. Battle of Xandar Flying into the Battle Gamora joined in the Battle of Xandar, taking a seat in the Milano with Star-Lord, Groot and Drax the Destroyer, as they prepared to engage the enemy, Gamora noted that it was a terrible plan. During the battle, they became over run with the Sakaarans' ships and seemed overpowered until the Nova Corps arrived, led by Garthan Saal and assisted them in the battle. ]] Gamora and her allies infiltrated Ronan's ship, the Dark Aster, however Yondu Udonta's ship was shot down in the chaos. As the Milano crashed through the ship, Quill was able to shoot down a unit of Sakaarans before they prepared to carry on. As they made their way through the ship it was almost too dark for them to see, so Groot demonstrated how he could create light spors to light their way. As they walked, Drax the Destroyer expressed his gratitude to be welcomed back into their group, although he mistakenly called Gamora a green whore causing her to demand that he stop talking. Sister vs. Sister The group was attacked by Nebula who intended to protect Ronan the Accuser and get revenge for the destruction Gamora had caused. Before she could attack, Nebula was shot by Drax the Destroyer who wanted to protect his friends. Gamora went to disable the ship's generators and found Nebula had survived the shot and had quickly healed. The two sisters engaged in a brutal fight in which Nebula tried everything she could to kill her sister while the battle outside raged on. ]] Eventually Gamora was able to kick Nebula off the side of the ship through a hole that had been shot in it. Nebula managed to hold on as her cybernetic arm became impalled on the a piece of debris and hung thousands of feet above the planet Xandar, Gamora attempted to reason with her sister by telling her that Ronan the Accuser was crazy and they could still stop him. Nebula refused to listen and instead cut off her own arm and fell from the ship, landing on a Ravagers|Ravager ship and flying it to safety. ]] With Nebula having been defeated, Gamora then disabled the vessel's shield generator as planned, allowing the rest of the group to enter the control room. She then joined her friends in confronting Ronan. Star-Lord attempted to use the Hadron Enforcer to kill him, but Ronan's power was too great and he survived. Ronan then used his Cosmi-Rod to knock the group back, easily subdued them before strangling and mocking Drax the Destroyer. ]] They were saved when Rocket Raccoon dive bombed his ship into the Dark Aster, plowing straight into Ronan and causing the Dark Aster to plummet from the Xandarian skyline. All seemed lost as the group had no means of protecting themselves from the impact when the ship to crash land. However Groot sacrificed himself to keep the others safe from the crash, wrapping them a protective ball made from his own body. Killing Ronan The group survived the impact, although Groot's body was destroyed and he was seemingly killed. Ronan the Accuser survived the crash as well and began mocking the group's efforts to stop him, calling them the Guardians of the Galaxy. Ronan prepared to finally unleash his revenge and destroy Xandar while Gamora and the rest of the group seemed powerless to stop him. Much to everyone's surprise, Peter Quill decided to start dancing and singing, distracting Ronan who was confused by the strange display. Using this momentary distraction, Rocket Raccoon was able to repair the Hadron Enforcer and Drax the Destroyer used it to destroy Ronan's Cosmi-Rod, exposing the Infinity Stone within. Quill grabbed the stone but was almost killed by its power. Gamora and the other Guardians joined together to share its power and used it to kill Ronan before containing the stone. With Xandar now saved and the Orb protected once again, Yondu Udonta arrived with his Ravagers and demanded that Quill give him the Orb as he had promised. Despite Gamora's pleads against it, Quill gave in and handed over the Orb. However, once the Ravagers had left the planet, Quill revealed to Gamora that he had switched them and still had the Infinity Stone. Gamora spoke to Quill and he explained how Udonta was the only family he had ever had, but she told him that that was no longer true. Aftermath ]] The stone was then given to the Nova Corps, with the Nova Prime Irani Rael personally ensuring that the group were pardoned from their criminal records. As they left the Nova Corps Headquarters, Gamora spoke to Drax the Destroyer about him having avenged his family by finally killing Ronan the Accuser, however Drax made it clear that Thanos was his next target. leave Xandar]] Now free from Thanos, Ronan the Accuser and her deadly past, Gamora permanently joined Quill, Rocket, and Drax as the "Guardians of the Galaxy". As they prepared to leave on the Milano, which had been rebuilt by Rhomann Dey, Gamora found Quill having finally opened a gift from his late mother, a new music mix. When Quill played one of the songs, Gamora danced to it. They then left the planet under Quill's leadership, intending to do some good, some bad and a bit of both. Battle on Sovereign while fighting the Abilisk.]] After the Battle of Xandar, the Guardians of the Galaxy became well known across the galaxy. The Sovereign hired the Guardians to take down the Abilisk that was eating their batteries. When the Guardians arrived on the planet, Gamora questioned Drax as of why he wasn't wearing one of Rocket's flight suits which he told her it made his nipples hurt. As the Abilisk approached them, Gamora got out a rifle which Star-Lord questioned as her thing was swords. As they fought the Abilisk, Gamora told Groot, who was dancing to move from danger which he responded by waving to her. Drax then informed Gamora that the Abilisk must be cut on the inside which Gamora tried to explain to him not to do that as he jumped in it's mouth. Star-Lord then told Gamora to aim for the cut on it's neck as they distracted it. As Gamora was about to fire, she ran out of ammo and took out her sword and cut through the Abilisk. .]] After the battle, the Guardians got changed as Quill warned them about the Sovereign people. As payment, the Guardians were handed over Nebula who Gamora wanted to put in prison by the Nova Corps. Gamora took Nebula and headed to the Milano. As the Guardians flew away, Gamora tied Nebula up right as a fleet of Sovereign people attacked them as Rocket stole some of their batteries. As they attempted to escape, Quill and Rocket began to argue which Gamora had to break up. Drax then fired at the fleet using a space suit, but as the Milano crashed, the cable Drax was attached to broke causing Gamora to hold onto it as the ship crashed into the planet.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Ego 's arrival]] After an argument on Berhert over who was to blame for the crash, an unidentified craft landed. Gamora ignored Nebula's demands to be released and prepared to battle whoever landed. The craft opened and the Guardians were introduced to Ego and his assistant Mantis, the former of which was revealed to be Quill's father. Gamora persuaded Quill to go with Ego to 'Ego's Planet' when Quill was sceptical of his father's claims assuring him that they could just kill Ego if he turned out to be evil. Gamora and Drax accompanied Quill aboard Ego's ship leaving Nebula with Rocket and Groot who had remained to repair the Milano. Once on board, Mantis displayed her abilities as an empath by touching Quill and revealing his crush on Gamora. She was startled by this revelation and refused to let Mantis touch her threatening her with a broken jaw if she tried to do so. ]] On Ego's homeworld, she was startled by the revelation that Ego was in fact a Celestial. Later, she interrupted Mantis and Drax with the former having been about to say something important. She grew suspicious when Mantis displayed uncertainty and fear. She danced with Quill with the latter trying to get her to admit that there was something between them- something she denied. Gamora expressed her suspicions but Quill accused her of being jealous of his 'half-god' status and demanded to know why she couldn't be happy for him having found his family. Gamora responded that she already thought he had found his family before storming off. Outside, she was shot at by Nebula piloting an M-ship and chased into a series of caverns. The two sisters fought with Gamora hot-wiring a giant gun that had broken off the craft to fire at the ship before rescuing Nebula when the ship was about to explode. ]] Nebula attacked Gamora but didn't kill her with the pair forming an uneasy alliance. Nebula was angry at Gamora for always winning the fights Thanos made them partake in that resulted in Nebula being continuously 'upgraded' every time she lost. Exploring the caverns, they came across a large pile of bones before running back to the main palace to warn Quill. Gamora attacked Mantis until the latter touched her causing her fear to become more prevalent with Drax assuring that Mantis had told him everything. The four went to save Quill who was being attacked by Ego before a ship piloted by Yondu and Rocket landed on top of him. Battle on Ego's Planet , Mantis and Nebula attempt to rescue Peter Quill]] Gamora brought Quill on board the ship revealing her findings and the Guardians prepared to leave. Quill refused saying they had to kill Ego and began piloting the ship to the planet's core. Gamora, Drax and Mantis were thrown from the ship when the Sovereign fleet attacked and Mantis was forced to subdue Ego by putting him to sleep when he found them. Gamora was visibly distressed when she thought Quill had been killed in the craft's explosion and was relieved when he, as well as Nebula and Yondu, were revealed to be alive. ]] After Mantis was knocked unconscious and Ego began to attack, she and Nebula fell from the crumbling ledge. Gamora was saved by her sister and the two began to climb back to the top to return to the fight before being suffocated by the organic matter Ego created to subdue them. When Quill took control, both sisters survived and made their way to the ship piloted by Kraglin on the surface. She refused to leave Quill behind and was about to go and look for him before Rocket tasered her to stop her from being killed in the planets explosion. Yondu's Funeral Gamora attended Yondu's funeral. When Nebula went to leave, she tried to persuade her to join them, saying that there are others daughters who are in danger because of Thanos and gave her sister a hug when the offer was declined, Nebula risponded that she is more useful as killing Thanos to prevent others daughters of knowing the same fate that hers. The two sisters hugged before Nebula departed. As the Ravagers arrived to pay their respects, she hinted to Quill that she did perhaps reciprocate his feelings and the pair embraced. Personality Gamora, throughout most of her life has been moulded into a living weapon and the only family that she knew and raised her are the people she considered enemies. Because of her assassin background, Gamora can be stoic, distant and merciless to her foes or targets. Her reputation as the most deadly woman in the galaxy precedes her, as Rocket Racoon states "anyone whose anyone knows who Gamora is". Whilst she was an equal level of criminal to the rest of her teammates when they first met, Gamora valued honour greatly and held Star-Lord with disdain for being an honourless thief alone, however she was willing to work with the Guardians of the Galaxy to escape the Kyln and sell the Orb though she was monumentally irritated by them, Drax in particular. During combat, she can be aggressive and ruthless due to her tendency for war cries and her willingness to kill without restraint. However, she will often use strategy to avoid murder when possible such as flirting with Quill so to steal the Orb from him without fatal means, only resorting to killing when it became clear that Quill wasn't going to surrender without a fight or the fact that he might sell it to someone dangerous like The Broker or Ronan if he managed to escape. Within the Kyln, Gamora was almost killed by Drax and Moloka Dar but she only restrained them instead of killing them and non-lethally incapacitates the guards when they were trying to escape. Her brutal training by Thanos could have turned her into someone like her sister, Nebula but by comparison Gamora is extremely caring. When she discovered the Orb's destructive power, she didn't hesitate to surrender it to the Nova Corps despite the threat of arrest and angrily chastising Quill for attempting to sell it. Despite her hatred to everyone connected towards Thanos as well as her rivalry towards her sister and her attempts to kill her earlier, Gamora consoles to her and genuinely seems to care for her. However, during childhood she was too self-focused with her own survival that she didn't seem to care about what happened to Nebula when Thanos would torture her for losing against Gamora in combat, something which Gamora didn't even realise until adulthood but defends this by saying that she was a child like Nebula and scared for her own life. Unlike the other Guardians, Gamora lacks the comical quirks and deep-seated personality issues giving her a more serious and deadly personality. However, like Drax, Gamora is ignorant towards Quill's Earth lingo and pop references. She also doesn't understand figures of speech because she believed that "having a stick up your butt" which was another way of saying one was uptight was literal and considered it cruel. During a few months with the Guardians, Gamora's hardened personality has begun to vanish. She took the time during a fight with the Abelisk to wave at Groot, becoming an almost mother-figure to him and dancing with Quill on Ego's planet despite previously claiming not to dance. Gamora later consoled him about Yondu Udonta's death and hinted to having romantic feelings for him. However, she still has an aggressive edge, threatening to break the jaw of Mantis if she touched her (presumably because she didn't want Drax or anyone to know about her attraction to Quill). Powers and Abilities Powers *'Zehoberei Physiology and Bionic Enhancements': As a Zehoberei, Gamora naturally possesses physical capabilities beyond any human being. **'Superhuman Strength': As a Zehoberei, Gamora is stronger than humans and many other species, allowing her to overpower most opponents in combat. She has demonstrated her strength by being able to lift up Mantis by her neck with one hand and pin her to a wall, break Groot's vine binding with nothing but her strength, as well as holding up the discarded cannon of a crashed M-ship piloted by Nebula, which was far larger than her, before using it to fire on the ship. **'Superhuman Agility': As an bionically-enhanced Zehoberei, Gamora possesses a high level of agility that gives her an advantage over her opponents, such as when she was able to leap at a tremendous height while helping the other Guardians escape from the Kyln. *'Enhanced Durability': Gamora's bionic upgrades and the advanced physiology of her species allow her to be more resistant to physical harm. Gamora was able to survive, or at least briefly endure, various afflictions that would prove fatal to a normal human being, such as severe electrocution, deep-space exposure, or extreme trauma. *'Enhanced Vision': Gamora's ocular implants allow her to see farther than what her species is capable of. *'Superhuman Stamina': Gamora's two livers allow her to metabolize and filter toxins faster than any human and her respiratory implants allow her to intake oxygen at greater efficiency than any human. *'Enhanced Neurological System': Gamora's is more advanced than that of most species, granting her enhanced senses and awareness. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Bio-augmentations have granted Gamora the power to regenerate quickly from most injuries or infections. Abilities *'Master Assassin': Gamora has earned a feared reputation as the "deadliest woman in the galaxy" due to her work as an assassin while under the tutelage of Thanos. *'Master Combatant': Having been trained as an assassin, Gamora is an expert combatant and marksman. Under Thanos' wing, Gamora received extensive training in both armed and unarmed combat. As a result, she is an extremely talented swordswoman. Gamora was able to throw a knife with such accuracy that she caused Quill to drop the Orb from his hand while he was running away from her without amputating him. *'Sword Mastery': Gamora is shown to be extremely skilled in using her sword, using it to amputate Groot, battle against her sister Nebula and fight during the Battle of Xandar. *'Expert Marksman': Gamora wielded a rifle while battling the Abelisk, and later turned a ship's turret into a hand-held weapon in order to destroy an m-ship. *'Expert Pilot': In an attempt to escape from Nebula and a group of Sakaarans on Knowhere, Gamora commandeered a mining pod and flew it with relative ease. Equipment *'Godslayer': Gamora's weapon of choice, a retractable sword that she used to amputate Groot's limbs when he attempted to restrain her, and in her duel against Nebula. *'Cybernetic Skeleton': While in the service of Thanos, Gamora had cybernetic appendages installed in her providing enhanced strength and durability. *'Ocular and Respiratory Implants': Gamora had implants installed in her and , providing enhanced stamina and vision. Relationships Family *Father † *Mother † Allies *Guardians of the Galaxy - Teammates and Friends **Peter Quill/Star-Lord - Love Interest and Leader **Drax the Destroyer - Enemy turned Teammate and Friend **Rocket Raccoon **Groot **Mantis **Yondu Udonta † *Nebula - Adoptive Sister and Former Rival turned Former Teammate *Taneleer Tivan/Collector - Employer *Kraglin Obfonteri *Nova Corps **Rhomann Dey **Garthan Saal † **Irani Rael Enemies *Thanos - Adoptive Father and Former Master *Sovereign **Ayesha - Employer turned Enemy *Sakaarans *Gorfrad *Ronan the Accuser † - Former Instructor *Korath the Pursuer † - Adoptive Brother *Moloka Dar † - Attempted Killer *Ego † - Attempted Killer *Abilisk † - Victim Trivia *In the comics, Gamora possesses different physical characteristics such as green hair and yellow patch-like tattoos over her eyes, and she was eventually entrusted to protect the Time Gem. *Despite their animosity toward each other, Gamora cares for Nebula. The two have a relationship similar to that of Thor and Loki. References External Links * * Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Zehoberei Category:Females Category:Pink Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Cyborgs Category:Criminals Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Members Category:Heroes Category:High Body Count